


Hole in One

by FallinglntoPieces



Series: KilluGon in April 2018 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys' Love, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: It's Gon's first time, so of course it's Killua's job to give tips and tease him a little.Day 2 of my "KilluGon in April 2018" series.Sunday Morning Drive





	Hole in One

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this quick and cute KilluGon dialogue that I typed up pretty fast. Don't forget to check out the picture I drew that kind of inspired this conversation on my Falling lnto KilluGon Tumblr!

[Link to Day 2 Picture](https://fallinglntokillugon.tumblr.com/post/172553375412/day-2-sunday-morning-drive)

KilluGon in April 2018 Day 2: Sunday Morning Drive

“K-Killua, is this really how other people do it?”

“Of course. Just trust me, you idiot.”

“But it’s my first time and I feel silly. You could be trying to trick me.”

“Seriously, just keep your head down and spread your legs a bit more for me.”

“Okay… And what about this? Do I hold it like this?”

“No, not like that. Don’t choke it, Gon.”

“Choke it? Help me then, Killua.”

“Alright. My old man always said that you need to grip it softly and stroke it smoothly. Put this hand here, and this one here… yeah, that feels right.”

“Thanks.”

“Do a practice stroke for me.”

“Okay. Yah! How was that?”

“Terrible. Bad form. Way too strong a stroke. But, I knew you wouldn’t get it right on the first try, Gon.”

“There you go, making fun of me… I’m trying my best for you.”

“Ah, I know. You're cute when you're trying, even if you don’t do it right at all.”

“Help me do this right then!”

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to make you proud."

“Since you asked…”

“E-eh? Why are you- Oh!”

“So you’re gonna grip it softly. Your thumb will go here… yeah, hold it like that. Then your strokes need to be smooth. Smooooth… again, but smoother. Yeah, there you go.”

“Th-thanks, Killua. You’re really skilled at this.”

“Yeah. Be glad you’re dating someone as skilled and patient as I am…”

“You’re cool and handsome too.”

“B-baka, don’t flatter me when you’re holding it like that. Thumbs, your thumbs.”

“Like this, right? Well, I think I’m ready now. You can let go.”

“Alright, give it your best shot.”

“I will. Ready, set, and swing!”

“Gon!”

"Oops…"

For Gon’s first ever **Sunday morning drive** , he hit the golf ball, the tee, and the patch of grass with enough force to send all these things flying into the air. These boys are quite strong (as we all know), so while the dirt and wooden tee bounced into a sand trap, the ball went a considerable distance. But, the white sphere traveled in a direction it wasn’t supposed to. Ambling along in a golf cart quite far ahead, Leorio had no way of knowing that he’d be spending the rest of his morning face down on a Country Club couch with an ice pack on the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fics, please kudos, comment, or write a review for them~ Everything makes me happy!


End file.
